


【艾利】S &M的世界（哨向）

by depressedaleera



Series: 利威尔兵长同人合集 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人
Genre: M/M, 哨向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedaleera/pseuds/depressedaleera
Summary: 写于2016年，lofter同好点文实话实话，我不太记得这篇文写了什么，但标题应该很说明问题。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, 艾利 - Relationship
Series: 利威尔兵长同人合集 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653625
Kudos: 9





	【艾利】S &M的世界（哨向）

Side 三笠  
这个世界有一种人叫抖S，其中的代表就是她的哥哥；这世界还有一种人叫抖M，例如她的青梅竹马。  
——状况之外的亲友 三笠·阿克曼

地球联盟与自由联盟的边境小行星利维坦，是一个个头超小、资源为零、气候恶劣的废物星球。唯一的特色，就是这个地方非常的安静，对于那些连白噪音都变成刺激物的无可救药的哨兵来说，是一个理想的临终善后场所。  
利维坦行星就是哨兵的坟墓。在利威尔·阿克曼就任这颗星球的最高司令官之前，该星球被哨兵们这么称呼着，并由衷的恐惧和厌恶。一但被安排到这个鬼地方，几乎就是被放逐、自生自灭的意思。  
战功赫赫的英雄利威尔也是因为问题多多才被左迁到这个鸟不拉屎的鬼星球。名义上军衔升为准将，领着将军的薪水，实际却是无限期的下放。将一个向导丢到感官神游严重、不受控制狂化的问题哨兵堆里面，这跟死刑也没什么区别。  
可中央的人却没有料到，不合群也完全不受欢迎的利威尔会完全制服了这样一帮子问题儿童，把这一群没脑子的兽性笨蛋驯得服服帖帖的。如今这鬼地方里要死不活的弃子，都生龙活虎。以前的荒漠般的星球也成了边境线上重要的堡垒。

中央左迁利威尔的时候面子功夫还是做得很足。利维坦到利威尔手上的时候已经变成了一颗高度自治星，而他就是星球最高领袖。  
名头很响亮，听着威风，但实际上不过只有百来个哨兵，一个向导，三名义务人员和三个月才得到一次补给的贫瘠星球。  
但自治权弄到手，利威尔想怎么整怎么整。  
不良少年出生的利威尔充分发挥了流氓土匪本色从自由商人那里弄到了高级材料为利维坦基地进行重建。又带着百来个人队伍干起了雇佣军，为隔壁自由联盟打工，一会儿打击恐怖圏分子，一会儿扫荡星际海盗。不仅仅将敌方的优良装备洗劫一空，还从自由联盟那里拿到那不俗的报酬。然后，开着扫荡敌军获得机甲和战舰，各大联盟之间商业舰队提供有偿保镖服务。  
一番努力之下把这个地方经营的风生水起，利维坦自治军的名号也在宇宙中打响。申请加入自治军的哨兵也越来越多。这里不再是哨兵的坟墓。  
等几年之后，中央回过神来的时候，利威尔显然成了这里的土皇帝。而利维坦这颗依旧不适合人居住的行星已经成了边境线上最具威慑力的军事堡垒。二十四颗隐形光子炮卫星，三艘泰坦级战舰。最可怕还是拥有一支令人畏惧的自控能力超强的纯哨兵军队，还人手一台精良机甲。  
事实证明，英雄无论走到哪里都是英雄。

利威尔·阿克曼是她的亲哥哥。虽然不如艾伦那样毫不掩饰的崇拜着他，三笠也是偷偷地为这样的哥哥自豪。直到她、阿尔敏、艾伦惨遭左迁加入这个队伍。她才明白，英雄就是拿来远远膜拜而不是近身接触的。对任何一个哨兵来说，遇上这么一个向导，真是倒了八辈子霉。  
被放逐到这星球上的时候，是因为他们失控了。她和艾伦在战场上狂化，都不同程度出现感官神游。阿尔敏这个向导因为他们的牵连也被发配。  
到达利维坦之后，军医就进行了诊断。利威尔决定给他们做了精神梳理。  
听到这个诊断结果的时候，三笠发誓，围观他们的老兵全都在瑟瑟发抖。经历过一次精神梳理之后，三笠理解了他们，也明白了为什么利威尔这只部队的精神控制力会成为宇宙第一了。  
利威尔的精神梳理是一次真正的地狱之旅。毫不怜惜哨兵脆弱敏感的神经，霸道的精神力不讲道理的直接入侵。也不考虑哨兵的纤细感官，蛮横地进行梳理，痛得人死去活来。古代最残酷的刑罚凌迟，估计也就这个滋味。精神梳理完毕，虽然精神确实回归了安宁祥和，身体却也如被人抽筋扒皮一般难受，三天之内生活完全不能自理。  
哨兵的理智和控制力是可以后天培养的，但向导充足的今天，控制力训练被视为鸡肋，并没有推广。在利维坦星，这个项目却成了必要的军事项目。  
因为精神梳理实在太过痛苦，为了避免在利威尔手下经历这生不如死的治疗过程，每一个人都将自己的精神控制得好好的。作战时，如果不经允许的突然狂化，是会遭到利威尔精神攻击的。那份恐怖，没人愿意领教。

三笠还好，没有在名为精神梳理的地狱里面呆多久。  
艾伦就惨了，他的感官神游很严重，还有轻微失感。本来就被诊断为彻底没救才丢到这个星球的。遇到了利威尔，光是艾伦的惨叫，她就听了三天三夜。  
经历过利威尔的精神梳理，顺利存活的哨兵都将成为绝对的精英。能在利威尔手下熬了三天三夜，然后生龙活虎的艾伦，自然成了部队里令人瞩目的明星。也许因为这次经历，利威尔也格外器重他，玩了命使唤他。  
说来艾伦的抖M属性也就是在那段时间觉醒的。那段时间，她忙着玩哥哥不知道从哪里来的新款机甲，阿尔敏迷上了战舰，没人留意做着安全的文职工作的艾伦。  
加入利维坦自治军第三个月，开着机甲创下歼灭海盗记录的艾伦和老兵们醉成一片，他抓着她的肩膀大声宣布，“三笠，我要追你哥！你同意不？”  
那个时侯她该做的是打他几耳光把这可怕的念头抽出脑外，而不是把艾伦的宣誓当做玩笑，在战友的起哄声中笑着同意。  
艾伦真的开始光明正大的追求利威尔。追求手段过于拙劣，以至于每次看到艾伦被利威尔踩在脚下她都认为是自作自受。  
他哥的抖S属性，也是这个时候觉醒的。欺压艾伦的时候，他分明非常的快乐。  
然后，过了不到半年，她就撞见艾伦光着身子被踢出了哥哥的房门，一脸餍足的蠢样子。在她不知道的时候，她那个难搞的哥哥居然就被笨蛋艾伦拿下了？  
三笠觉得，比起艾伦不要命追他哥这件事，利威尔被艾伦追到更加可怕些。  
当年，她哥还是地球联盟炙手可热的英雄的时候，追他的人超过利维坦自治军的人数，她哥硬是谁也瞧不上。果然，一个抖S还是需要一个抖M来配的。  
三笠想着，要不要警告她哥，不要伤害艾伦，毕竟那家伙天真纯洁脑子笨容易认真。迟疑了几天，话还没出口，这两人从白塔登记回来，宣布正式结合了。而艾伦也好，利威尔也好，似乎都没有向她解释的意思。  
这个世界变化有点快，她有点跟不上。

Side 艾伦  
他是光。  
——濒死的艾伦·耶格尔

他是听着英雄利威尔·阿克曼的传说渡过了整个训练生时期。他的海报还贴在自己寝室的墙上，最后跟随自己进入正式的军队，上了战舰。最后，那张海报也随着战舰被摧毁，消失在宇宙之中。  
一开始，利威尔只是一个遭到不公平待遇的战争英雄。后来，利威尔成了他的希望。  
能力觉醒之后，艾伦心中依旧充满了恐惧。并不是得到了神的祝福，而是一种诅咒。  
从此为人类的安宁献出心脏……  
凭什么？！  
觉醒为哨兵那一刻开始，生命就不再是自己的，注定一辈子为中央卖命。他想像父亲那样成为一名救死扶伤的医生，但觉醒之后，却被迫成为夺走生命的那一方。  
登记之后，脖子就被套上无形的项圈，一举一动都由白塔监视掌控。从此无法再为自己的人生做主，沦为政府的鹰犬。身为哨兵的命运，不外乎战死沙场和病死在利维坦——哨兵的坟墓。  
再优秀的哨兵，一旦失去利用价值、一旦被判定不可再利用，就会被彻底抛弃，以往功绩都不被考虑。  
艾伦憎恨着这样的制度。他畏惧着神游、畏惧着哨兵的不治之症——失感。  
然而这份恐惧，在知悉利维坦星的转变之后开始慢慢淡化。利维坦不仅仅在短短几年时间从荒芜的哨兵坟场变成了边境中强大的军事堡垒。还有一点很少人注意到，那就是被发配到利维坦的哨兵死亡率越来越低。那些被政府抛弃换上失感、神游的哨兵，不仅没有死去，如今大部分都成为了利维坦自治军的强大战力。有能力做到这一点的，只有行星上唯一的向导——利威尔。  
利威尔这个名字就代表着希望，如果有一天自己陷入神游或者失感，艾伦相信唯一一个能将他拉回来的就是利威尔。  
多年之后，他罹患失感症并且迅速恶化，成了中央的弃子，正是利威尔挽救了他的生命。

死亡对艾伦而言，是一片什么都无法感知的纯白。什么都听不见，什么都看不见，空荡荡的明亮的白色。  
这个世界并不可怕，因为他已经失去了害怕的能力。可怕的是偶然从死亡领域清醒过来，发现自己距离丧失自我更进一步而无力挽回这个事实。  
哨兵的末路皆是如此。  
艾伦曾经无比恐惧这样的结局，然而在那样一片纯白之中，一切都被吞噬殆尽吞噬一切，就连恐惧本身也无法产生。  
依然会有短暂清醒时刻中，在那短暂的时间里，他能感觉到深深的绝望。而这份绝望非常扭曲的成为自己的希望。  
他还没有彻底的失感，他还活着。  
渐渐，就连绝望这种情绪也离他而去。连时间的流逝都无法判断。然而，他并不能判断究竟过了多久。他似乎就这样躺着渡过了千万年的时光，似乎又连他有几分几秒都没有。  
死亡的世界里，最后，时间也会静止。

将艾伦从那个世界拉回来的，是一阵急剧的疼痛。  
从大脑中枢开始急剧传递到每一根神经末梢的撕裂般的剧痛，激活了他本无法感知的身体的剧烈反应，身体在剧痛之下发生了痉挛、不停的抽搐着。艾伦无可抑制地发出惨叫，那尖叫如此惨烈刺激着自己的鼓膜。疼痛一次又一次袭击艾伦，他眼前出现了一片血红。  
他开始感受到面部一片潮湿，眼泪在痛苦刺激下自发地涌了出来。是痛苦的泪水，也是幸福的泪水。  
他开始渐渐恢复了感知，他还能活下去。  
能感受疼痛，真好！  
他还能哭，还能尖叫，真好！  
能感觉到肢体的痉挛、抽搐，真好！  
活着，是再美妙不过的感觉。  
还能感受疼痛，就说明他还活着。  
艾伦迎接着痛楚，他再也不要回到那个无知无觉的纯白之中。一波又一波的痛楚持续降临，他欢迎着、期待着。那个给予他痛苦的人，会将它带失感的地狱。  
视觉，是最后恢复的感官。  
因为痛觉而变得一片血红的视野，开始恢复为纯白。令人不安地纯白世界里，艾伦看到了散发着黑色光芒的精神体。那墨色的光辉，是世间最美丽、最神奇的景色。  
“还活着呀，小鬼。”  
低沉、清冷、富有磁性的声音，宛如天籁般美妙，也如弥撒般的神圣。  
“站起来，跟我走吧。”  
艾伦不太记得后面的时候，直接的追随着着温柔而坚定的声音，跟在黑色光芒的身后，一直向前走着。  
行走的路上是一片空无，脚下布满看不见的荆棘，每行走一步都要承受刺痛。是那个声音用最简单的鼓励，让他坚持。  
艾伦撑了下来。

真正清醒的时候，映入眼前的是令人作呕的白，耳边是让他精神舒缓的白噪音，空气里有着树木的清新。是艾伦熟悉的静音室，而不是那个再也不想探访的世界。  
然后，他看到了，指引他脱离死亡的黑色光芒——利威尔。  
他的样子比海报上看起来柔和了许多。  
利威尔有些疲倦地坐在他的床边的沙发上，眼下的黑眼圈有些重。精神触丝还和自己保持着连接。在发现他苏醒之后，立刻做了一次精神梳理，艾伦虽然痛苦的叫出声，脸上却带着微笑。  
“别哭，很难看。”  
在他快要落泪的时候，利威尔这么命令着。艾伦立刻收住了眼泪，尽管泪腺依旧酸楚。  
“艾伦·耶格尔少尉，我是利维坦行星司令官利威尔·阿克曼，也是本行星首席向导。现在就你的治疗情况做简要解释。你被送到利维坦已经进入第九层深度失感，初步判定不可逆装，中央已下达安乐死指令。但你意志力顽强，还能探测到轻微脑波。所以，我个人决定冒险，就强行和你做了精神结合。利用精神结合，我的精神体顺利倾入你的大脑，重塑你全部感官。”  
利威尔说的很简单，但他知道这些操作有多复杂，也明白对身为向导的利威尔要承担的风险。他想向他道谢，但艾伦并没有开口说话的力气。  
“过程非常痛苦，但你很坚强忍下来了。这很不简单，辛苦了。不要多想，休息吧，艾伦。”  
听到对方呼喊自己名字的那一刻，艾伦的心脏为之一颤。  
他听过无数人用不同的方式呼唤自己，却从未有人如利威尔一样，仅仅叫他的名字，就能让他浑身兴奋地颤抖，让他胸中涌出强烈的幸福感。

接下来的一个月，因为身体处于恢复阶段，简单的晨间训练有加入，但并没有参与自治军高强度的训练，大部分时间从事简单的文职工作。  
三笠、阿尔敏很快融入了利维坦，成了优秀的战斗力。艾伦也努力着，慢慢融入了这个令他涅槃重生的地方。  
他喜欢这个星球，喜欢这个军队。  
他喜欢上了利威尔。  
艾伦自觉并不是一个轻易动心的人，偏偏就对比自己年长十岁的长官兼救命恩人动心了。这份感情，可并没有别人想的那么纯洁。  
他是有英雄情结，一直崇拜着他，宿舍里都挂着他的海报，粉丝就不能真正喜欢上英雄吗？  
利威尔救过他，在绝望中用疼痛唤醒了他，给了他希望，给了他光芒。正因为如此，爱上他不正是理所应当。  
哨兵向导的结合热，让他渴望着和他亲密接触，但结合热没有发作的时候，他也想要拥抱他，吻他，想要好好的、全方位的疼爱他。  
爱一个人自然被他的身体吸引。何况是那么性感的一个人。

艾伦是因为这些简单的理由喜欢着利威尔，甚至爱着他。但让他彻底迷上利威尔的理由，却非常的扭曲。  
他最迷恋利威尔的地方，就是只有利威尔才能给予他想要的疼痛，那种将身体每一个细胞都撕裂的痛楚，会令他萌生希望、感觉到幸福的疼痛。痛苦之后，会有无上的快感。拿回让他切切实实享受到活着的幸福。  
他追求利威尔，除了最单纯的喜欢，还有就是渴望这那种东西。有点扭曲，但艾伦却并不认为不合理的东西。  
一开始是利威尔给予了痛苦，带给了他至高的幸福和希望。那么现在自己会生出这种扭曲欲望，让他负责一下并不过分吧。  
当然听到他这种无赖般的坦白利威尔狠狠地踹了他，还踩在自己脸上。皮靴落在脸上，将他肯定按倒在地，头骨快要碎裂掉，他却非常享受。  
“让你痛我倒是不介意，自有千百种方法收拾你。别企图和我玩什么纯情游戏。”  
利威尔这么说着。

他就是别人说的抖M，利威尔这么凶悍还上赶着贴上去。别人眼中的痛苦，是他最极致的享受，他甘之如饴，求之若渴。  
被利威尔除暴对待，大脑会亢奋，下身会不知羞耻的硬起来。如果他行为稍微越界，还会受到利威尔的精神力压制。在极端痛苦的精神力压迫下，没有任何碰触就能高潮。  
艾伦自我认识很清楚，他不仅是抖M，还是个变态。但他只对利威尔一个人变态。他有试过让阿尔敏虐待自己，除了肉体疼痛，什么也没有。不是利威尔，是不行的。  
他并没有三笠想象的那么纯情。三笠那么轻松就给了他追求利威尔的许可，也是她没有看清自己。他从来不是三笠严重那么简单、单纯的家伙。  
追求利威尔，根本没有多少路可走。利威尔三十岁，准将军衔，首席向导，利维坦行星最高司令，自治军领袖。他身经百战，是传说中的英雄。他身边有比他厉害的哨兵，有比他聪明的智囊团。生活起居有贴心的秘书，工作上有可靠的副官。而他不过是二十岁的少尉，甚至不是首席哨兵。原本见他一面都很困难。  
凭借自己还是病人、加上三笠的好朋友这一点，才被允许私下相处。  
纯情线路，单纯的暗恋、付出对利威尔完全行不通。痴情最多得到利威尔的怜惜，得不到他的正视，更得不到他的回应。  
让艾伦拥有信心的，是他独一无二的优势。利威尔的身体也需要着他。  
精神结合带来的结合热催出他们尽快的身体结合。这无疑给了艾伦接近利威尔的机会。  
借口抵抗不了结合热，一步一步开发占有利威尔。除了最后一步，他什么都做了。取得利威尔信赖（至少在床上），非常不容易。如果没有结合热的影响，艾伦并不确定自己能成功，让利威尔在自己手上、口中毫无顾忌的释放，非常具有成就感。  
利威尔的意志力非常坚强，他无时无刻不在克制自己，抵抗着诱惑，不愿放纵自己。而他，就要利威尔放弃抵抗身体的吸引力。因为他的努力，利威尔浑身染上潮红、双眼也变得迷离，卸下了一切防备的利威尔非常美。这种美，当然是他独占的。  
在利威尔许可的范围内，艾伦肆意探索着利威尔的身体。一旦自己稍有逾矩，就会被惩戒。但艾伦欢迎他给予自己疼痛，或者说期盼着，经常故意地犯规。唯一遗憾的地方，就是对于疼痛带来的愉悦抵抗力不住，过早的结束两人的相处。  
这样的身体关系，维系了快半年。利威尔终于妥协了，终于做到了最后一步，身体结合。他的滋味是如此美妙，身体是那样的温暖。禁欲之人一旦放纵，那就是两人一起到达顶峰的快感甚至超越了疼痛。那一刻，利威尔彻底属于了他，是他的人。  
然后，他就被利威尔果断地扔出了房门，衣服都没让他穿。

这之后，他可是费了好大力气才让利威尔认识到，即使没有了结合热，他也离不开自己身体的，正如他也离不开他。  
不仅仅是身体欲望的释放而已。  
利威尔一直压抑着自己，他需要的释放，他能给他。他是个强大的向导，强大到即使带着两个能量抑制环，也必须时刻压制自己的能力，否则就会给别人带来痛苦。艾伦并不惧怕这种痛苦，甚至欢迎着这份痛苦。  
利威尔身上缠了很多枷锁，艾伦知道他是那个为他解锁的那个人。  
他不能为利威尔解决那些问题，他能力经验都还不够。这方面他还不能为他分担。但至少与他单独相处，他会让他忘记那些事情，给利威尔他最需要的放松和快乐。在他身下，利威尔可以将束缚他的枷锁全部解开，回归最本质的自己。  
他只要让利威尔老老实实认识到这一点罢了。  
也许利威尔不会这么快回应自己情感，也许他真的不会爱上自己，但只要他身体迷上自己就还有希望。

在他和利威尔去白塔完成登记之后，三笠面色复杂的找到自己，向他交代注意事项。说什么不要让利威尔得寸进尺过于伤害他的话。  
虽然三笠是利威尔妹妹，也是自己的亲密的战友，但她对他们还真是半点都不了解。得寸进尺的人，从来都是他。  
追逐着那个人是他，逼迫人的那个也是他。  
艾伦确实是个受虐狂抖M，但他却是两人关系中的主导者。

Side 利威尔

疼痛是最好的教训，也是最好的奖励。  
——利维坦行星最高司令准将利威尔·阿克曼  
身在武官世家，利威尔从小被当作哨兵来培养。阿克曼家族是站在所有哨兵顶端，担任联盟官员护卫的主要任务。被人誉为腐朽政府的看门狗，战斗的机器。  
出生即接受所谓忠诚教育的利威尔，对所谓人生并没有什么看法。阿克曼家的哨兵不需要思想，只需要服从。这是从出生那一刻就注定日后的命运。  
接受家族指导，从小开始训练，早早就练出了强悍的作战能力。自身能力强大的哨兵才能不依靠狂化生存在战场之上，才能不依靠向导就维持自己的精神安稳。才能活得长久。  
利威尔的前十三年就是在高强度的训练中度过的。他被家族寄希望为最有潜力的一代，受到长辈的器重。据说日后分配到那位重要人物身边都已经定了下来。利威尔对这样的日子并没有什么不满，也没有什么期待。  
人生从来不是他所能掌控的东西。他没有必要是思考，没有必要去烦恼。  
对于哨兵惹眼，思考这件事情就是一种多余且危险的，他并不需要。过多的自我意识对于哨兵来说是负担，哨兵不需要思想，只要按照命令执行任务就行了。  
他是这样被教育的。  
然而所有的既定轨迹在他意外觉醒为向导那一刻统统作废。向导是没用的异类。受到白塔更加严密的管制，哨兵的辅助和支援，最多开开战舰。向导，在阿克曼家族里意味着附庸，意味着废物。  
利威尔成为了异类，在家族里面没了位置。进入白塔之后，直到后来在利维坦行星站稳脚跟，家族所有成员都和他断了联系。妹妹三笠躺着送到利维坦，是他自十三岁觉醒那一刻，唯一一次见到所谓的亲人。

命运依旧不是自己掌握的东西。塔这个组织，从他一觉醒开始就掌握他的一举一动。进入向导学院之后一举一动莫不在其掌握之中。监管的严密程度，即便是利威尔也会觉得不快。  
他本习惯了没有思考全凭命令和本能存活的人生，认为人生没有多大意义。不管哨兵还是向导，最终还是受到中央的监控。掌控哨兵的命运是通过向导，掌控向导，则是通过一种叫主脑的恶心玩意儿。  
主脑的精神触丝与向导精神结合，可以带领向导进入天堂般美妙的世界，大部分向导依赖者这种结合，如染上鸦片一般享受着所谓飘飘欲仙的感觉。但利威尔却觉得那种感觉令人作呕。主脑会给向导带来无上的精神快乐，指引向导提高精神力。但长时间和主脑链接，会削弱了向导的体质，也彻底抹杀了向导的自我。  
那是利威尔第一次发现这个世界的扭曲。已经服从命令，已经不在进行多余的思考，为什么连最后的自我都被抹杀掉？哨兵平均年龄不超过三十五岁，向导则是可怜的二十七岁。哨兵多死于战场，向导则多终结于体衰。  
为什么会有这样的命运？利威尔有这样的疑惑，还有一些并不熟悉的情感在心头酝酿着、焚烧着，但他控制着它们。不能被发现，不能被主脑发现。必须将一切情绪都隐藏起来，他还不想就此被抹杀。  
所幸，利威尔作为向导来说，主脑判定他为不合格，他没有过多与主脑接触。  
利威尔本身就拥有强大精神念力，也因为他的强大，他的精神力太过霸道，即使控制到最低限度，普通哨兵依旧承受不了他的精神梳理。对他们来说，利威尔的精神梳理太过痛苦。而看着哨兵痛苦的样子，他也没那个铁石心肠进行下去。  
而且，向导为哨兵做精神梳理的时候，通过精神触丝与对方链接，是能够感应到对方的痛苦的。虽然肉体有多痛，他无法体会，但精神的疼痛他能感应。他只是比所有人都能忍耐而已。将一切会触发主脑警报的情绪、想法全都压下去，什么都不去想，什么都无法感受，这样熬到了毕业。主脑判定他不合格，才切断了和主脑的精神结合。  
所以他被派往去往最贫瘠、最艰苦的玛利亚星际要塞。

利威尔是在玛利亚要塞，第一次有了生而为人的感觉。  
发现他身为向导价值的，是玛利亚要塞的司令官，他的良师益友埃尔温·史密斯中将。  
不被向导哨兵的身份所限制，不拘一格使用人才。埃尔温让利威尔开着机甲带着光束枪上了战场。利威尔不是一个适合做哨兵辅助的向导，他更适合直接进入战场。  
不是哨兵，被家族抛弃，被主脑、政府判定无用的利威尔，在一次次的战斗中寻找了自我。完全超出常规水准的强大精神念力，在战场上毫不保留的大量释放。绝对的精神力压制能让他们完全失去作战能力。剩下的工作就是哨兵清除目标。他并不是哨兵的辅助，正好相反，他一直都统帅着哨兵，战无不胜。向导利威尔的存在，不仅大大提高了作战效率，还提高了哨兵的生还几率。

将他从一台机器变回拥有喜怒哀乐的正常人类，是要塞上每一个亲密的战友。  
韩吉是个怪人，她的古怪连埃尔温有时候都受不了。才一见面，那家伙就把他看作最好的朋友。新发明总是第一个介绍给他，有什么稀奇古怪的想法也是第一个告诉他，同样韩吉惹了什么祸也是第一个找他帮忙。不怕他的冷言冷语，坚持出现在他身边。韩吉是他第一个朋友。  
要塞首席哨兵米克，虽然一开始两个都不待见彼此，但后来成为了默契到不需要语言就能沟通的伙伴。每天都和他一起练习，最简单的跑步、近身搏击、射击、机甲操作，到最简单的跑步，他们都在暗自较劲。他们是好对手，也是好搭档。米克也是唯一一个能承受他精神梳理的家伙。虽然利威尔并不想，但米克坚持着。他说虽然痛得跟割肉刮骨一般，但经过利威尔的梳理，他精神世界的清明状态会维持非常长的时间。  
参谋长奈尔是给普通人，为人古板、顽固，却非常的爱管闲事，但人很好，不讨厌。他不喜欢奈尔的一点，就是他总是死命的想要撮合米克和他进行结合，这个想法总是会让他和米克两人打寒颤。他会押着他学习所谓战略兵法，缠着他学习礼仪，盯着他处理繁重无意义的书面工作。他教课实在太枯燥，不想打瞌睡都没法。但后来证明，那些被迫学习的课程是有意义。他还从来没写过奈尔，总是和其他人变相欺负他。  
伊莎贝尔常常在他面前恶搞其他战友，主要是罗塞姆和弗拉格，然后被他们追着打，目的就是逗他笑。她说他太过严肃，想看他更加丰富的表情，为此拼命努力着。她喜欢叫自己大哥，把他当做学习榜样，总喜欢跟在他身后，当他的小尾巴。她是个和他一样不擅长精神梳理的半吊子向导，却是非常优秀的机甲战士。  
法兰，常常在休假时开着战斗机带他去其他星球喝酒，并展示他神乎其技的砍价手段。他完全不擅长这种事情，所以法兰总是教他，渐渐也算摸到门道。不过商人总是说法兰狡猾，却说自己是个土匪。法兰总是因此笑得前仰后合。  
埃尔温工作之外，非常的懒散。懒病发作的埃尔温，没人愿意和他打交道，人人避之不及。他的家也是完全没法看的状态。由于一开始不清楚状态，被一帮子损友打发到埃尔温家里，埃尔温犯懒时间，他就不得不充当他的保姆。当然这不是没有回报的。正直的埃尔温中将假公济私挪用公款为他购买最好的红茶。  
利威尔知道，他们都是喜欢自己的，并作为朋友、战友、同伴信赖着、依靠着、爱着利威尔这个人。他也信赖他们，依靠他们，爱着他们。  
战场之外，他也是有价值的。赋予利威尔人生价值的，就是他要塞上每一个可贵的朋友。

将利威尔变成一个心怀梦想的热血青年的，是身为普通人的埃尔温。  
哨兵、向导觉醒之后就进入白塔登记，分派到学院学习然后进入军队直到战死。哨兵一旦出现病症，无法救治就立刻丢弃到荒芜的星球让其自生自灭。而向导，主脑的存在保证了每个有能力的向导都活不过三十岁。这个贯彻了百年的制度是扭曲的、畸形的。  
普通人对哨兵、向导的惧怕，诞生了现在这样的制度。哨兵、向导服务于普通人统治的政府，甚至可以说被他们奴役着，最后却不得善终。站在顶端的哨兵、向导不仅没想着改善，反而联合起来维护这种制度。  
埃尔温想要改变这一切。没有歧视，觉醒者与普通人共存的世界一定存在。埃尔温一直在内部努力做工作。虽然收效甚微，但至少在玛利亚要塞，哨兵和向导都不是单纯地政府的工具。  
掌控自己的人生，自由的活着。这是利威尔从来没有想过的东西。更别提什么改变这个不公平的世界。就连那种叫做愤怒的情绪都只能压在深深埋在意识的最深处。  
但不知不觉中，埃尔温的梦想也成了自己的梦想，全玛利亚要塞的梦想。大家都这样努力着直到最后的牺牲。

玛利亚要塞守卫战，足足打了三个月。他们被泰坦联军包围着，无法突围，也没有援军。最后，连同司令官埃尔温在内，二十万士兵为守卫这座要塞献出了生命。利威尔和他的特殊作战班，在战友们拼死掩护下强行突围，登陆了敌方母舰，控制了地方的精神感应装置。通过这个装置，利威尔成功对所有敌军进行精神压制，最后他的下属利用母舰的光子炮歼灭了敌军，赢得了艰苦的胜利。  
登陆，是最困难的地方。埃尔温用自己和其他战士的血肉为利威尔班开辟道路。登上战舰之后，却变得最后异常很轻松。避开密集光子炮之后，登上战舰，他完全无可阻挡。胜利了，利威尔却无法高兴。平日里和他嬉笑打闹、饮酒狂欢、畅谈理想的傻瓜、笨蛋们，全都没了。  
传说中，哨兵、向导死亡之后精神力是会存在一段时间的，利威尔卸掉了自己的精神屏障，放弃一切的控制想要最后感知同伴的存在。然而宇宙茫茫，什么也没感觉到，他能感受到的，只有令人虚无和空洞。  
要塞以惨烈的代价保住了，但最后也成了一座空城。利威尔来不及悲伤，联盟的援军舰队慢悠悠地开往玛利亚要塞，带头的中将一副接手要塞的嘴脸。他的幸灾乐祸不用通过精神感应就能发现，赤裸裸地写在脸上。  
埃尔温和战友们并不仅仅是死于敌方主舰的炮火之下，更大的原因是联盟这边刻意拖延。借敌军之手，处理异己，这是联盟的主意。要塞共二十万士兵，对抗两百万敌军。他们苦熬了三个月，没有支援，没有补给。是地球联盟杀死了他的战友！  
还有脸索要要塞指挥权！  
同伴们浴血奋战守卫的要塞可不是为了被那帮猪脑子玷污的！  
这个腐朽的政府配不上这二十万人的牺牲，到了最后，他们也并不是为了可笑的地球联盟政府而战。所以，他把玛利亚要塞送给战友们陪葬。那些来无耻援军也去陪葬吧！  
战舰进入玛利亚要塞，身为首席向导，利威尔自动获取所有舰队控制权。不顾后果的，不加任何控制的释放自己的能量。最精良的机甲拥有最强大的精神力增幅器，成倍扩大了自己的能量。他把战舰封锁在要塞中央，让这迟到的百万援军就这么瘫软在甲板上，一秒一秒等死。  
轻轻按下了控制器，利威尔启动了玛利亚要塞自毁程序启动。  
美妙的机械女生，伴随着无数人的尖叫。玛利亚要塞现在是活地狱，陷入死亡恐慌的人的丑态在他脑海中暴露无遗。听着他们撕心裂肺的惨叫，感受着他们的恐慌，利威尔笑了。  
面对死亡，他的战友也是恐惧的，胆战心惊，极度恐慌却拼死奋战到最后一刻，这一帮养尊处优的中央军，确实如此丑态。他们还有什么脸活着？  
三分钟倒数计时后，玛利亚要塞如超新星爆炸一般放射出闪耀出绚丽绝美的光芒。灿烂的火光下，淹没了炼狱般痛苦、灼热的场景。利威尔能听见人们死前最后的乞求，能清楚感知他们受到的折磨，他能感到那份疼痛，是他给他们的疼痛。  
忏悔吧！痛苦吧！  
这就是陷害、抛弃同伴的下场。  
随着这一道强光，脑海中，最后一丝尖叫消失了。  
玛利亚要塞附近已经空空荡荡。  
这是战友们的葬礼。  
利威尔留下生平唯一一次泪水。

中央政府不敢拿他怎样。他是一个不受主脑控制的力量强大的向导，最初主脑的半段失误，让他成为了威胁。所以，最后利威尔升职了，却遭到左迁，双手被要求带上能量抑制环。中央让他能滚多远滚多远，利威尔求之不得。  
就这么认输，可不是他的个性。更何况，他的下属们还在。他的几个下属、佩特拉、奥路欧、艾尔德、衮达也因为严重感官神游症，也被贬斥到了利维坦。  
埃尔温坚持的梦想、牺牲在要塞中所有人的梦想，就由他来完成。  
既然埃尔温证明了改变世界这条路困难太多行不通，那他就试试直接创建一个新的世界吧。

将利维坦建立为谁都不可能撼动的边境上的军事要塞，这是利威尔第一步目标。  
事实上完成这个目标并不太困难。利威尔将他那被形容为土匪一样的砍价方法充分发挥了利用，又学了几分埃尔温发展玛利亚要塞的手段，弄来了各种材料、装备。搞到了战舰、卫星、机甲。  
他隐蔽的扩张自己的实力。中央政府现在知道这里是一个堡垒，并不清楚利威尔已经在周边数百颗并行的小行星一同控制并建立了强大的攻防系统。一个比玛利亚要塞还要庞大的星际要塞已经建成。  
做到这一步，这对利威尔来说并不是什么难事。手底下的人，熬过了无数次战争，拥有强大能力却换上严重感官神游甚至失感的精锐中的精锐。治好了他们的症状之后，一个个都生龙活虎，非常管用。  
比较困难的，就是精神梳理吧。他可以治好失感，却无法降低哨兵在接受他精神治疗时所感受的痛苦。  
身为利维坦唯一的向导，治疗下属是他的责任。将自己力量控制到最微弱的地步，哨兵们还是会觉得痛不欲生。看着他们因为痛苦而痉挛的身体，听着凄厉的惨叫，感受哨兵们因为疼痛而产生的各种负面情绪。这些以前给他带来同等级痛苦的情绪，现在有了奇怪的影响。  
每次被别人负面情绪入侵，思绪就会回到玛利亚要塞，想起最后他按下自爆按钮后，那群无耻之人最后丑态。复仇成功的愉悦心情会涌上来，然后会出现无可抑制的悲伤。脸上会露出扭曲的笑容。  
他不喜欢那些回忆，更加不喜欢那样扭曲的自己。  
然而这些在艾伦·耶格尔这个让人无语的小鬼出现之后得到了改变。

艾伦被送到利维坦的时候，维持他生命的装置已经启动了安乐死程序。  
若不是多年未见的妹妹三笠在昏迷时候依旧对艾伦念念不忘，拉着手喊着“哥哥，救救艾伦”，利威尔也不会去多看他一眼。后来发现他虽然已经进入无可挽回的地步，但还存在微弱的脑波，利威尔最后决定冒险搏一把。  
人是救回来了，却从此惹了个大麻烦。利威尔怎么都想不到艾伦会迷上自己。  
这遇到艾伦之前，没有一个人对他表示那方面的兴趣，他也从没有对任何人感兴趣。  
奈尔总是在他耳边结合、结婚之类说个没完。埃尔温那家伙也劝他好歹谈个恋爱。法兰、米克很直接，会劝他偶尔找个人释放一下积累的压力。伊莎贝尔那家伙会直接给他介绍女人甚至男人。  
不管那样，利威尔都没有兴趣。他一向与感情问题绝缘的，连情欲也是基本不存在。  
佩特拉提醒他艾伦对他有那方面意思的时候，他还以为佩特拉犯了所谓的孕傻，但后来艾伦就向他表白了。  
“我喜欢你，利威尔。”就这么简单的表白，还企图强吻他。  
利威尔自然把他踩到了脚下，这家伙却因为这种对待兴奋了。  
结合热的影响，外加有了些英雄情结，重症斯德哥尔摩综合症，可能还有PTSD。利威尔这么分析着。  
他对艾伦是完全没有半点意思，并不把他当一回儿事。他也并不认为艾伦对他有任何真的感情。所以他直接下令艾伦去看心理医生。他觉得只要艾伦那点迷恋是病，得治！

利威尔犯下的第一个错误，就是低估了艾伦的决心。也错误的认为他是个天真好打发的孩子。  
一开始他只是坚持出现在自己的视线范围，后来就越来越靠近。艾伦总是试图没话找话，但他并没有什么可以和他说的。他就和他谈三笠的话题。关于妹妹的话题，他还是愿意听的。后来熟了起来，艾伦不顾后果的试探性碰触就多了起来。最后总是利威尔给于他惩罚结束。  
等利威尔发现艾伦的目的之后，结合热的作用已经一发不可收拾。  
利威尔本来对结合热反映并没有那么敏感，所以小看了它。等到艾伦频繁与他接触之后，结合热的威力开始排山倒海的袭击了他。  
沉睡了三十年的荷尔蒙被结合热唤醒，利威尔生平第一次体会到欲火焚身的煎熬。第一次发了春梦。这种完全无法控制生理冲动，很讨厌。身体排除那种不知名的液体，非常讨厌。每天都要把宝贵的时间浪费在这种无意义的事情上，更加讨厌！性冲动完全占据他的思维，甚至影响他的工作，利威尔憎恨这一点。  
艾伦就是一切罪魁祸首，是他故意接近才让结合热迅速恶化。  
利威尔对艾伦产生了厌恶。  
明明烦死了这个小鬼，身体却渴望着他，任由他自由的碰触。  
看到他奸计得逞的样子的就心烦，讨厌他奸诈的笑容、讨厌他充满了献媚的眼神、讨厌他满是废话的嘴。他不是喜欢痛苦嘛？那么让他好好教训他一顿。  
然而，艾伦真的是个受虐狂。抽他耳光、踢他、踹他那家伙都会不可抑制的兴奋起来，没有肢体接触的精神压制，会让艾伦直接高潮到射出来。  
他不会惨叫，而是发出快乐地低吼，还用非常具有侵略性的眼神看着自己。  
每当这个时候就想要进一步狠狠虐待他！后来他也这么做了。  
本想通过疼痛教训艾伦，可每次最后都合了艾伦的心意，给了艾伦渴望的快感。但利威尔并没有失落，因为那家伙渴求他赐予疼痛时的丑态和它高潮时彻底失控的蠢样，都成功愉悦到他。  
变态是会传染的。

好感度是能睡出来。虽然，他一直没让艾伦做到最后哪一步。身体结合之后，虽然能摆脱结合热，但就表示他永远摆脱不了艾伦·耶格尔这家伙。他们会成为真正以上无可分割的一体。  
利威尔不喜欢这种被控制的感觉。  
但，男人终究是下半身动物，他也是男人。高潮多了，好感度莫名其妙就刷了上来。  
从厌恶这小子，到勉强可以接受他，到好像有点喜欢。也不过三个月时间。  
真的没有别的理由，只是结合热影响下，身体契合度非同一般的高而已。他越来越享受艾伦给他带来的快感，也越来越享受欺负他的过程。  
利威尔现在已经不把这种变态性癖当作变态，而是一种心理治疗的过程。  
艾伦因为濒死的经历，现在渴求疼痛感给他带来存活的真实感，而这真实感只有利威尔能给予。  
而在欺负艾伦中获得满足的自己又是在渴求什么了？  
又一个严重感官神游的哨兵需要他亲自进行精神梳理，利威尔没有在惨烈的叫声中回想起为失去战友悲恸和复仇成功后扭曲的喜悦，而是想起了艾伦丝毫不加掩饰的在他精神压制下直接高潮的蠢脸。  
和地球联盟那帮龟孙子讨价还价之后，会回想起在玛利亚要塞被围困那三个月。利威尔会情绪不稳定，精神力冲击着抑制环。抑制环那点可笑的点击量上不到他分毫，反而会加大精神力的波动。艾伦总是会在这个时候出现，他知道是佩特拉通风报的信。有时候他会让艾伦取悦自己，有时候会将精神力全部施加在他身上。这会让利威尔会忘掉那些不愉快的事情。  
管理一个要塞，每日处理的东西非常多。疲劳、压力一直累积着，利威尔并不介意这份疲劳，但艾伦会帮他释放。虽然利威尔明白这是那家伙接近他的借口，却并不主旨。因为，发泄之后，真的会轻松很多。至少那么一个瞬间，和艾伦在一起的时候，沉溺在情欲世界的时候，捆缚自己的千斤锁链全都消失不见了一般。  
这些就是他渴望的东西吧。

身体结合，是因为利威尔发现抵抗这东西完全没有任何意义。  
精神结合之后，除非其中一方死亡，身体结合都是必然的事情。现在弄死艾伦也没有什么意义。  
结合热，并不是那么简单。再怎么纠结，再怎么反对，都是没有意义的。  
再说情欲这个东西，越是反抗压抑，它会越烧越旺。相反，好好疏导，也就那么回事儿。  
想通了这一点之后，利威尔就果断和他进行了最后一步，然后连人带衣服将艾伦抛出了房门。  
他不是故意的，谁让小鬼头得寸进尺。  
结合的哨兵与向导而已，作战水平更加出色罢了。并没有其他任何的意义。  
艾伦却把这件事看得很重，说什么身心结合，说什么他是他的人了，说什么爱他。烦都烦死了！！  
他们只能维持身体关系，只能这样。  
艾伦想要别的，抱歉没有。

艾伦·耶格尔的词典里面似乎并没有放弃这个词。  
他依旧频繁出现在自己面前，即便利威尔强行分配给他繁忙的工作让他完全没有时间接近自己，他的精神体也会跑到自己办公室里面陪他。  
跟他主人一样，看着像一条忠犬，其实是一条充满了野性的狼崽子。  
这段时间，艾伦总是过分的和他调情，勾起他情欲之后，却并不和他过多的亲密接触。  
这手段，也未免太明显。那小子想要更多，不仅仅搭档的关系，也不仅仅是作为炮友。如果不能给艾伦想要的，那么艾伦也不会给他需要的东西。  
长年禁欲生活之后，艾伦让他释放了一头叫做欲望的怪兽，现在想要把他关回去，非常的困难。失眠、没精神、注意力无法集中，欲望累积越来越多，无处发泄，偏偏罪魁祸首就在眼前晃悠，漫不经心地和他调情。利威尔觉得这段时间他完全是戒断反应，非常难熬，不知道这样难受的经历还要持续多久。  
利威尔试过自我释放，体验远远能不跟艾伦一起时像比较。缺一个伴真的那么大差别吗？有什么东西积压在身体里，如果不是艾伦，就无法将它释放出去。那种感觉很糟糕。  
就像所有的瘾君子一样，熬不过戒断反应，自然而然就投入毒瘾的怀抱。  
坚持两周，利威尔也算想通了。他现在坚持和艾伦划清界限，和最初他坚持不完成身体结合一样没有意义。  
他的身体渴望着艾伦。那为什么要嘴硬反对？自找罪受？  
让他身体变成这样的是艾伦，那么让他负责也没什么不对吧？！为什么要去纠结过多的事情？  
勉强算是答应艾伦所谓交往的要求之后，利威尔得到他想要的东西。毫无阻碍的、没有任何束缚的精神上和肉体上完完全全的释放。  
那一刻，在艾伦的怀里，大脑彻底的放空，利威尔喜欢这种感觉。也只有艾伦能给他这种感觉。  
艾伦一脸餍足的躺在床上，轻声打着呼噜，偶尔还说着梦话。这小子即便在梦里也呼唤着他的名字，抓着他胳膊的手非常用力，自己手臂都已经麻痹了。  
这小子大概真的没救了。这简直是糟糕透了！  
他应该坚强些，哪怕另外寻找一个床伴也是好的。不该再次招惹艾伦的，不该掉入他那些小把戏里面的。  
他确实对艾伦有点一定好感，有那么些喜欢。如果不喜欢的话，身体也不会有反应的。  
就是喜欢他，所以才要拒绝他。利威尔觉得他永远无法好好回应艾伦的感情，所以才不想伤害他。  
欲望，他可以接受。爱情什么的，他给不了。  
说粗俗一点，艾伦对他就是一根高级的人形按摩棒。他只是那方面上需要他而已。  
“利用无所谓，只要利威尔需要，按摩棒就按摩棒，狠狠利用我吧。”  
“利威尔只要老老实实说出你的想法就好，把你的身体交给我好了。想我亲哪里，想让我舔哪里，我都会一一照做。我会给你带来快乐的。”  
“只要还能这被你踩在脚下，还能这么拥抱你，触碰你，不爱我也没关系。”  
“不过能碰利威尔的只有我哟，只有利威尔能给予我快乐，如利威尔如果寻找其他人，太不公平了，就算是我会坏掉的。”  
“我的爱情并不是不期待回报的。我渴望着疼痛，渴望着利威尔的身体。利威尔不用担心无法回应我。”  
做爱的时候，大概就是给这些迷魂汤给糊弄了吧，稀里糊涂就答应他交往了，后来还去白塔登记了。

利威尔的生活重心依旧是利维坦星球。至于艾伦，一有机会他就会委派他所在部队执行任务，离开这颗星球。  
艾伦是个出色的战士，身为利维坦的司令官，一定会物尽其用。  
现在利威尔也很难给艾伦定位，这个和自己结合了的哨兵，这个和他保持着肉体关系的下属，这个和他交往的男孩，在他生命中到底是怎样的存在。  
他喜欢的人很多。每个人在他心中都有独特的位置。  
韩吉是损友、米克是他搭档、埃尔温亦师亦友、奈尔是他多管闲事的导师；伊莎贝尔是贴心的小妹；法兰是玩得最痛快的友人……  
佩特拉是姐姐般啰嗦的秘书，奥路欧是长不大的学生、埃尔德和衮达是他可靠左膀右臂.  
他们都是自己的战友，自己的同伴。  
艾伦这家伙又是什么位置？应该是恋人对吧，他和艾伦正在交往。  
所谓恋人，应该摆在什么位置？利威尔不明白。  
但他知道，他离不开艾伦，正如同艾伦离不开自己。  
这种关系非常扭曲，但也没什么不好。

END


End file.
